


jae’s dilemma

by sahwan



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), jyp fam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Mentions of Sex, Slow burning love, alcohol consumption, how do i use tags on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: jae and jimin have been friends for a long time. almost 7 years. jae has been there from the time jimin was a 14 year old girl to a 21 year old young woman. he’s been there through her first kiss(which obviously she’s told him and he ofc teased her about it over a 100 times.) to her first heart break. so you can see why he’s frustrated when he’s realized how he actually feels about her. how every gaze she send towards the boy sets him on fire. every touch sends chills down his spine. he’s in a dilemma.





	jae’s dilemma

jae never really figured out when jimin’s touch started to affect him, maybe it was last year? maybe last week? who knows. all _he_ knows is it does and it was starting to get stronger.

jae met up with jimin at her apartment, it was around noon. he rang her doorbell. she didn’t answer. he rang it again. then again. then one more time before jimin swung the door open. her, in her pjs and her blonde hair disheveled.

“just woke up?” he asked sarcastically, pushing his way into her place.

she frowned shutting her front door and headed to her room. jae followed. jimin crawled under the covers and jae whined.

“jimiiiiinnnn we’re suppose to hang out today.”

“yeah, later.” jimin said through the duvet.

“you said to come over!” jae was pulling on the covers now.

“when i called you! not unannounced!” she retaliated, pulling as well.

“well i'm here now. come on, get up.” he lets the blanket go and lifts her up instead, along with the covers. she yelps. and before she knew it, she was being tossed on the couch in the living room.

“jae!” she whined.

“up. up. wash your face, brush your teeth, get dressed.” jae was rummaging through her fridge now, looking for something to drink.

 

*

 

“look how nice it is today! if we went out later we wouldnt have been able to see the sun.” jae said, walking next to the smaller one.

“i guess.” she linked her arm with jae’s and he swears his heart stopped. his lips pursed into a line.

“where are we going today?” jimin asked, trotting along side him.

“it’s a surprise.”

 

*

 

after lunch they went back to jimin’s place and it was getting darker. they’ve been watching scary movies in the living room, sorta huddled together under a blanket. jaes arm awkwardly around jimins shoulders as one of her arms rests against his thigh. everytime something popped onto the screen jimin would hide her face onto jae’s chest. everytime, jae held his breath, hoping jimin couldn't hear his heart rapidly beating. he squeezes his eyes shut.

“i never pegged you as a scaredy-cat, jae.” she teased.

“says the girl hiding everytime someone opens a door.” he protested.

“i do not!” her face was too close and jae could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. he turned away and looked at his phone.

“its getting late, i should get back.” jae slipped his arm from around her shoulders and she got up to close the tv and turn the lights on.

“i didn't notice.” jimin states. “it was fun today. thanks for waking me up earlier than i wanted,,, i guess.” she continued.

“can’t you appreciate me without the sarcasm?” jae was standing now. in front of the door ready to leave.

“where would the fun be in that?” jimin teased again punching him lightly on the arm. even that. the playful punch she gave him made his heart do loops. he laughed, rubbing his arm.

“goodnight jimin.” jae said looking down at the girl before heading out the door.

“goodnight, text me when you get home.” jimin quietly yells through the hallway and jae waves his hand indicating a ‘yeah yeah yeah.’

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3. the structure of this story isn’t really going to be consistent. some chapters are probably going to be really short while some are long. nonetheless, please leave comments and kudos if you like the story.


End file.
